


Ein (fast) perfekter Abend

by BadWolfintheTardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous Doctor (Doctor Who), Deutsch | German, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Missing Scene, suggestive offer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfintheTardis/pseuds/BadWolfintheTardis
Summary: Ein kurzer Einblick in das Leben vom Zehnten Doctor und Rose zwischen den Abenteuern der zweiten Staffel.Der Doctor hat Rückenschmerzen und Rose nutzt die Gelegenheit, ihm näher zu kommen...





	Ein (fast) perfekter Abend

„Mum, wir sind wieder zuhause!“, rief Rose laut, als sie mit dem Doctor im Schlepptau die Wohnung Nummer 48 im Bucknall House der Powell Estates betrat.

„Rose!“ Die kleine, blonde Naturgewalt namens Jacqueline Andrea Suzette – oder kurz Jackie – Tyler stürmte in den winzigen Flur der kleinen Wohnung und zog ihre Tochter überschwänglich in die Arme. „Warum rufst du nie an, bevor ihr herkommt? Wozu hast du dein Telefon überhaupt?!“ Doch trotz ihrer vorwurfsvollen Worte lächelte sie und drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich.

„Du weißt doch wie der Doctor navigiert!“, witzelte Rose und warf dem Time Lord hinter ihr einen schelmischen Blick zu. Der jedoch verdrehte genervt die Augen. Seitdem er Rose nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Reise ausversehen ein Jahr zu spät nach Hause gebracht hatte, musste er sich immer wieder Sticheleien gegen seine Flugkünste mit der TARDIS anhören.

„Wie oft soll ich mich denn noch dafür entschuldigen?!“, raunte er mürrisch und versuchte, sich möglichst unauffällig an den beiden Frauen vorbeizuschieben und jeder weiteren Diskussion über dieses Thema aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Jackie gemacht. Sie ließ ihre Tochter los und schlang stattdessen ihre Arme um seine schmale Gestalt, seine Arme in ihrem Klammergriff einfangend, sodass er sie nicht von sich schieben konnte.

„Kommen Sie schon her, Sie Pflaume!“, lachte sie und drückte auch ihn fest an sich. Auch wenn sie immer so tat, als könne sie den Außerirdischen nicht leiden, der ihre Tochter mit seinem komischen Raumschiff durch Raum und Zeit schleppte, hatte sie ihn mittlerweile insgeheim doch in ihr Herz geschlossen. Aber nur in seltenen Momenten wie diesen zeigte sie ihm das auch.

Der Doctor warf Rose währenddessen einen leidvollen Blick zu, während Jackie ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Doch seine sonst so nützliche und zuverlässige Begleiterin grinste ihn nur breit an und schien nicht zu verstehen, was für eine Qual er gerade durchleiden musste. Sie freute sich, wenn er und ihre Mutter gut miteinander klar kamen. Schließlich war das nicht immer so gewesen. Aber wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnten die beiden ein noch viel besseres Verhältnis haben. Doch dazu würde es wohl nie kommen. Jackie stänkerte viel zu gerne und der Doctor hatte eine unerklärliche Abneigung gegen jegliche Art von familiärer Häuslichkeit. Ihm war ein gesunder Abstand zu ihrer Mutter deutlich lieber – auf jeden Fall mehr Abstand, als jetzt gerade!

„So, das reicht jetzt!“, sagte er schließlich und wand sich geschickt aus Jackies Umarmung, bevor er wortlos im Wohnzimmer verschwand.

„Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ , fragte ihre Mum mit erhobener Braue und schaute ihm irritiert hinterher.

„Ach er ist beleidigt, weil ich ihn heute gerettet und ganz nebenbei einen blutigen Bürgerkrieg vereitelt habe!“ Rose war im Gegensatz zum Doctor bestens gelaunt und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihrer Mum die Geschichte zu erzählen.

Es war zwar schon spät am Abend, aber trotzdem berichtete Rose schließlich bei einer heißen Tassen Tee im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzend von ihrem letzten Abendteuer, während der Doctor still und unbeteiligt vor ihr auf dem Fußboden saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihr an die Couch gelehnt und durch die Programme im Fernsehen zappte.

Rose erzählte, wie sie auf einem von Menschen kolonisiertem Planeten am Rande der Andromeda-Galaxie im Jahre 3967 gelandet waren. In der dicht besiedelten Hauptstadt des größten Landes hatte gerade ein politscher Umbruch stattgefunden und die Menschen waren verunsichert und angespannt. Der amtierende Monarch der Stadt, ein pompöser, dicker Mann mit so viel Goldschmuck und protzigen Klunkern, dass ihrer Mum die Augen rausgefallen wären, hatte sie bei ihrer Ankunft um Hilfe bei der Aufklärung eines von Terroristen unternommenen Putschversuchs gegen ihn gebeten. Der Doctor, fasziniert von einem Rätsel, dass es zu lösen galt, hatte natürlich direkt zugestimmt und so hatte der Monarch den beiden den völlig zerstörten Konferenzraum in seinem Palast gezeigt, in dem er beinahe einem Terroranschlag zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Seitdem hatte der Herrscher versucht, Verräter in den eigenen Reihen zu enttarnen und alle Terroristen hinter Gitter zu bringen, wobei er ihre Hilfe als neutrale Außenstehende gut gebrauchen konnte. Was er ihnen jedoch verschwiegen hatte, war, dass er den Anschlag zum Anlass genommen hatte, auch die ungeliebte, politische Opposition als Terroristen zu erklären und mithilfe des Doctors und Rose auch den letzten Kritiker seiner Regentschaft aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen gedachte. Während der Time Lord im Palast als Spielball des Monarchen einer erfundenen Verschwörung nachgejagt war, war Rose im Untergrund abgetaucht und hatte Kontakt zu den vermeintlichen Terroristen aufgenommen. Dort hatte sie erfahren, dass der angebliche Putsch und Terroranschlag nur eine Inszenierung des Monarchen selbst gewesen war und nun als Rechtfertigung diente, seine Kritiker aus dem Weg zu räumen und seine Macht weiter auszubauen, damit er seinen Reichtum auf Kosten der Bevölkerung noch weiter vergrößern konnte. Doch noch bevor Rose ihre neuen Erkenntnisse mit dem Doctor hatte teilen können, hatte der Time Lord im Palast von allein herausgefunden, getäuscht zu werden und den Monarchen daraufhin zur Rede gestellt. Doch leider hatte er die Brutalität von dessen Leibgarde unterschätzt. Mitten im Satz war er von hinten niedergeschlagen und kurzerhand ins Verließ geworfen worden. Rose hatte beinahe den ganzen Tag gebraucht, um den Doctor mithilfe der unterdrückten Oppositionellen zu befreien. Am Ende hatten sie aber dann doch die Pläne des korrupten Möchtegern-Diktators mit allen nötigen Beweisen öffentlich gemacht und damit seine sofortige Amtsenthebung eingeleitet. Die Bewohner der Stadt wurden fortan von der liberalen Opposition angeführt und das Vermögen des Monarchen wurde gerecht unter der Bevölkerung verteilt.

Natürlich schmückte Rose ihre Rolle beim Erzählen in allen Einzelheiten aus und ihre Mum hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Aber während sie die Geschichte berichtete, blieb der Doctor ungewöhnlich still. Normalerweise unterbrach er sie oft bei ihren Erzählungen, um die Ereignisse aus seiner Sicht zu schildern oder hervorzuheben, wie clever und brillant sie beide wieder gewesen waren. Aber heute war er recht ruhig und nickte nur ab und zu bestätigend, während er ansonsten unbeteiligt auf dem Fußboden saß und fernsah. Rose fragte sich die ganze Zeit, was mit ihm los war, nahm aber an, dass er wahrscheinlich immer noch darüber schmollte, dass er zu unvorsichtig gewesen war und sie ihn hatte retten müssen.

Doch als der Time Lord zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde vergeblich versuchte, unauffällig seine Schultern zu lockern und dabei den Rücken durchzudrücken, dämmerte Rose schließlich, was sein eigentliches Problem war.

„Tut Ihnen der Rücken weh, Doctor?“, fragte sie schließlich leise und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Er saß noch immer mit ausgestreckten Beinen vor ihr auf dem Fußboden, mit dem Rücken gegen die Couch gelehnt, auf der Rose selbst im Schneidersitz hinter ihm saß.

„Nah, bin nur etwas verspannt. Mir geht’s gut!“, antwortete er knapp, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Aber Rose glaubte ihm kein Wort. Nachdem sie schon so lange mit ihm reiste, konnte sie den Time Lord schon beinahe lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Sie wusste immer sofort, wenn er sie anlog. Er sah ihr dann nie in die Augen. Also genau wie jetzt. Und wenn er behauptete, es ginge ihm gut, war das ein mehr oder weniger geheimer Code dafür, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht gut ging.

Dass er Rückenschmerzen hatte, war für sie nicht sonderlich überraschend. Schließlich hatte sie ihn im Verließ des Palasts an den Handgelenken gefesselt und daran aufgehängt gefunden, was seinen Schultern sicherlich nicht gut getan hatte, überlegene Time Lord-Physiologie hin oder her. War er es nicht sogar gewesen, der den Besuch bei ihrer Mutter vorgeschlagen hatte, nachdem sie endlich wieder in der TARDIS angekommen waren? Angeblich, damit SIE sich erholen konnte von den Strapazen ihres Abenteuers? Das allein hätte ihr eigentlich verdächtig vorkommen müssen – er hasste die Besuche bei Jackie und würde nie freiwillig vorschlagen, hierher zu kommen! Und natürlich waren seine Rückenschmerzen auch die Erklärung dafür, warum er so schlecht gelaunt und ungewöhnlich still war.

Seine Aussage völlig ignorierend, setzte sich Rose etwas auf und legte ihm ohne zu zögern die Hände auf die schmalen Schultern. Genau wie sie erwartet hatte, versteifte sich der Time Lord augenblicklich unter ihrer Berührung und hielt vor Schreck die Luft an. Aber er protestierte nicht und als sie schließlich anfing, vorsichtig keine verkrampfte Muskulatur zu massieren, entspannte er sich wieder etwas und atmete langsam aus. Nach ein paar Momenten ließ er sogar leise seufzend den Kopf ein Stück nach vorn fallen, was ihr ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Es hätte einer ihrer seltenen, vertrauten Momente werden können, hätte Jackie sie nicht von der Seite mit einem irritierten, abschätzigen Blick angesehen. Rose hatte ihr gegenüber immer abgestritten, dass sie und der Doctor eine romantische Beziehung führten. Aber ganz überzeugt war sie nie gewesen. Im Gegenteil, so wie die beiden sich manchmal benahmen, hätte sie schwören können, dass da sehr wohl was zwischen den beiden lief. Sie hatte schon so viele vermeintlich heimliche Blicke gesehen oder beobachtet, wie ungewöhnlich zärtliche Berührungen und verdächtig lange Umarmungen ausgetauscht wurden. Und auch jetzt wirkten die beiden auf sie als wären die beiden mehr als nur reine Freunde.

Als Rose vorsichtig zu ihr sah, hob ihre Mum vielsagend eine skeptische Augenbraue. Doch bevor diese einen schnippischen Kommentar abgeben konnte, hatte ihr Rose mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem eindringlich warnenden Blick klar gemacht, dass sie die Klappe halten sollte. Denn der Doctor hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass Jackie sie beobachtete. Weil sie keinen Streit mit Rose anfangen wollte, schluckte sie ihre Bemerkung herunter und entschied, die Turteltauben allein zu lassen. „Ich geh‘ dann mal ins Bett!“, sagte Jackie darum künstlich gähnend und stand von ihrem Sessel auf, den Bademantel enger um sich ziehend. Sie war schon im Flur verschwunden, als sie doch nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. „Wenn ihr euch nicht benehmt, höre ich das!“, sagte sie extralaut, um von beiden gehört zu werden, bevor sie schließlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

„Gute Nacht, Mum!“, antwortete Rose, ebenfalls übertrieben laut und eindeutig genervt. Sie befürchtete, der Doctor nahm Jackies Kommentar als Anlass, sie zu stoppen, aber überraschenderweise reagierte er gar nicht. War er so in ihre Massage vertieft, dass er sie und ihre Mum gar nicht gehört hatte?

Aber nein, er musste sie gehört haben, denn als die Schlafzimmertür von Jackie ins Schloss fiel, entspannte sich der schlecht gelaunte Time Lord augenblicklich noch mehr unter ihren Händen. Er ließ den Kopf nun völlig auf die Brust fallen, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorne, damit sie seine Schultern noch besser erreichte. Roses Lächeln wurde breiter. Das letzte Mal, als sie ihm eine Massage geben wollte, hatte er entschieden abgelehnt und behauptet, als Time Lord bräuchte er so etwas nicht. Aber damals hatte er auch noch Leder und Jeans getragen und war, bis auf ihr Händehalten und die gelegentlichen festen Umarmungen, noch nicht so berührungsfreudig gewesen wie ihr neuer Doctor. Seit seiner Regeneration kam es deutlich häufiger zu Körperkontakten und im Gegensatz zu vorher waren diese dann sogar oft von ihm selbst initiiert. Nicht, dass sie sich beschwerte! Im Gegenteil, sie liebte diese neuen Intimitäten. Aber wie weit würde er sie wohl in einer solch ungewöhnlich vertrauten Situation wie einer Massage gehen lassen?

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu treten, setzte sich Rose schließlich ordentlich auf die Couch, mit je einem Bein links und rechts von ihm, sodass ihre Knie und Waden seine schlanke Gestalt einrahmten. Eigentlich hatte Rose spätestens dann mit einer Reaktion von Seiten des Doctors gerechnet, denn aufgrund der sommerlichen Temperaturen trug sie nur Shorts und ihre Beine neben ihm waren weitestgehend nackt. Aber als er sich wider Erwarten nicht rührte oder versuchte, sie abzuwimmeln, grinste sie noch breiter und fasste mutig mit etwas mehr Druck zu.

Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass der Doctor durchaus reagiert hatte. Nur nicht in einer für Rose offensichtlichen Art und Weise. Seit ihrer ersten Berührung seiner Schultern rang er mit sich selbst, ob er sie machen lassen oder sie höflich stoppen sollte. Er hatte sich noch nie von einer seiner Begleiterinnen massieren lassen, egal wie verspannt oder verkrampft er schon gewesen war. Für ihn war das eine sehr intime Geste von tiefer Vertrautheit. Und auch wenn seine Freundschaft mit Rose tiefer und inniger war als mit jedem anderen, sollte er diese Grenze eigentlich nicht überschreiten. Er hatte mit ihr schon einige seiner alten Regeln für sein Verhalten gegenüber seinen Freunden gebrochen. Er hatte ihr seine Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit offenbart und ihr dabei seine Tränen gezeigt; er hatte mit ihr getanzt und war eifersüchtig auf jeden anderen Mann, der sie auf bestimmte Art und Weise ansah; und er sendete ihr unbewusst immer häufiger zweideutige Signale, die selbst er hinterher als Flirten interpretieren würde. Nach fast zwei Jahren kannte Rose ihn schon besser als jede andere seiner ehemaligen Begleiterinnen! Sie verhielten sich mittlerweile auch so vertraut miteinander, dass egal wohin sie kamen, jeder Außenstehende sofort annahm, sie wären ein Paar. Anfangs war das dem Doctor unangenehm gewesen, aber inzwischen machte er sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, diese Annahme zu korrigieren. Sollten die Leute, die sie bei ihren Reisen trafen, doch denken, sie wären ein Paar. Und warum eigentlich auch nicht? Sie standen sich schließlich wirklich sehr nahe. Rose hatte vom ersten Moment an instinktiv verstanden, was in ihm vorging und wie sie ihm helfen konnte. Sie hatte ihn aus seiner Depression aufgrund des Traumas des Zeitkriegs geholt und ihm wieder die Freude am Leben zurückgegeben. Er vertraute ihr mit Leib und Seele. Was wäre also schon dabei, wenn er sich jetzt von ihr massieren ließ? Das war doch eigentlich wirklich keine große Sache…

Darum hatte der Doctor entschieden, Rose einfach machen zu lassen und sich ausnahmsweise mal zu entspannen. Und nachdem Jackie das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, konnte er das auch tatsächlich. Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, als sie aufgestanden und gegangen war. Er hatte auf einen bissigen Kommentar ihrerseits gewartet und wurde nicht enttäuscht – natürlich hatte sie sich eine Anspielung auf ihr angeblich sexuelles Verhältnis nicht verkneifen können – aber das war nichts Neues und er hatte sie einfach ignoriert. Zu sehr genoss er Roses Massage seiner verkrampften Muskeln, als dass er eine bissige Antwort hätte geben können. Und Rose konnte wirklich gut massieren! So gut, dass er es auch dann nicht fertig brachte, sie zu stoppen, als sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Beine – seit wann waren ihre Beine so nackt?! – links und rechts neben ihm positionierte. Aber das Schlagen seiner verräterischen Herzen war schneller geworden und er musste sich konzentrieren, um seine Atmung – und seine Fantasien – unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Als Rose nach ein paar Minuten einen besonders sensiblen Muskelknoten fand, entkam seinen Lippen ein leises, genussvolles Stöhnen. Selbst erschrocken und vor allem peinlich berührt über diesen ungewöhnlich intimen Laut von ihm, hielt der Doctor erneut die Luft an. Seine Herzen schlugen plötzlich noch schneller und er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Rose konnte das unmöglich überhört haben, laufender Fernseher hin oder her. Er traute sich nicht einmal, sich umzusehen, aus Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Stattdessen versuchte er krampfhaft, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nervös ihn diese ganze Situation machte. Er hätte aufstehen und gehen können, aber ihre warmen Hände auf seiner angespannten Schultern fühlten sich einfach zu gut an. Wie würden sie sich anderswo... –Nein, daran durfte er wirklich nicht denken! Böser Doctor! Böser, unanständiger Doctor!

Rose war sein genussvoller Laut tatsächlich nicht entgangen. Ihr Herz hatte einen Hüpfer gemacht und in ihrem Bauch hatte es wie wild gekribbelt. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, sich vorzustellen, in welchen Situationen er sonst noch ein solches Geräusch von sich geben konnte. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass ausgerechnet sie dem Time Lord ein genussvolles Stöhnen entlocken konnte, ließ Rose rot anlaufen. Aber sie hatte auch sein kurzes Stocken in seiner sonst so ruhigen und regelmäßigen Atmung und das Anspannen seiner Muskeln unter ihren Händen bemerkt. Ebenso die dezente Rotfärbung seiner Ohren. Und bildete sie sich das nur ein oder konnte es sein, dass seine Herzen schneller schlugen? Durch sein Hemd, das er immer noch trug, konnte sie das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Was sie aber mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass er jeden Moment aufspringen und das Weite suchen würde, wenn sie jetzt nicht so tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie kannte den Doctor ziemlich gut und wusste, dass er dazu neigte, vor unangenehmen Situationen davonzulaufen. Darum versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und massierte schnell weiter zu einem anderen harten Muskelstrang.

Doch ihre Fingerspitzen waren schon ganz heiß von der intensiven Reibung ihrer Haut auf dem Stoff seines hellblauen Hemdes. Außerdem bildeten sich immer wieder Falten darin, die sie erst glatt ziehen musste, bevor sie zu einer anderen Muskelgruppe übergehen konnte. Wie würde es wohl sein, wenn er oben ohne vor ihr säße? Allein bei dem Gedanken an seine nackte Haut unter ihren Händen schoss ihr schon wieder das Blut in die Wangen. Ob er hören konnte, wie schnell ihr Herz in ihrer Brust pochte? Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn sie ihn jetzt einfach fragte, sein Hemd auszuziehen? Er würde doch sicherlich davonlaufen! Andererseits hatte Rose das schon seit ihrer ersten Berührung seiner Schultern erwartet und er war dennoch geblieben. Also war sie sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher!

Letztendlich gab es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, das heraus zu finden. Zum Glück sah er sie nicht an, sonst hätte sie vermutlich nicht den nötigen Mut aufbringen können für ihre nächste Frage.

„Doctor, wollen Sie vielleicht ihr Hemd ausziehen?“, fragte sie schließlich unsicher, hoffend, dass er das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht hörte. „Dann kann ich Sie besser massieren!“

Ihre Frage war kaum ausgesprochen, da verspannte er sich direkt wieder unter ihren Händen. Der Time Lord hob überrascht den Kopf, aber drehte sich noch immer nicht zu ihr um. Das musste er aber auch gar nicht – Rose konnte sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck auch so bildlich vorstellen – weit aufgerissene Augen und ein vor Überraschung geöffneter Mund. Der kurze Moment, den er brauchte, um seine Reaktion in den Griff zu bekommen und zu überlegen, was er als nächstes tun sollte, fühlte sich für Rose wie eine Ewigkeit an. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Vielleicht brauchte der Doctor aber auch tatsächlich eine Ewigkeit für seine Reaktion. Ihm schossen tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, was normalerweise kein Problem war für sein Time Lord-Hirn. Oder war es vielleicht doch nur ein einziger Gedanke, der jeden anderen verdrängte? – Der Gedanke an Roses warmen Händen auf seiner nackten Haut? War jetzt der Punkt erreicht, an dem er sie stoppen sollte? Er hatte sich bisher noch nie vor ihr entblößt, zumindest nicht absichtlich – irgendjemand musste ihn allerdings nach seiner Regeneration zu Weihnachten in den gestreiften Pyjama vom Freund ihrer Mutter gesteckt haben und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es Jackie oder Mickey gewesen waren. Und sie hatte ihn schon mit bloßem Oberkörper durch die Wüste von Lagomo IV laufen sehen, während sie in einem Erdloch gefangen gehalten worden war und seine Strapazen über einen holographischen Bildschirm beobachten konnte. Im Gegenzug hatte der Doctor Rose schon erschreckend wenig bekleidet sehen dürfen – er erinnerte sich an einen obskuren Pelz-Bikini als Hochzeitsoutfit bei den frühen Homo sapiens - was Rose jedoch nicht weiter schlimm gefunden zu haben schien. Sie schien sich nie daran zu stören, nackte Haut vor ihm zu zeigen, ihre unbekleideten Beine neben ihm waren der letzte Beweis dafür. Vielleicht war es also völlig in Ordnung, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen? Und er sollte sich ja auch nicht ganz vor ihr ausziehen! Nur sein Hemd! Rose hatte vermutlich schon viele Männer oben ohne gesehen! Was wäre also schon dabei?

Der Doctor wusste genau, was dabei war – er war ein Time Lord und damit ein Kontakttelepath! Bei jeder Berührung von nackter Haut musste er fürchten, dass sich ungewollt Emotionen und Gedanken in die eine oder andere Richtung übertrugen. Und wenn das allein nicht schon Grund genug war, jeden unnötigen Hautkontakt zu vermeiden, konnte er leider auch nicht die Spuren seiner frühen Erziehung und den Einfluss der verklemmten Gesellschaft der Time Lords auf ihn abstreiten. Sich gegenseitig anzufassen und zu berühren war bei seinem Volk seit jeher etwas sehr vertrautes, eben weil Gallifreys nun mal natürliche Kontakttelepathen waren. Wenn es um den Kontakt mit nackter Haut ging, wurde die Sache schnell sehr intim und geschah darum nur hinter verschlossenen Türen und ausschließlich zwischen Partnern, die eine körperliche und seelische Bindung eingegangen waren. Rose konnte das alles natürlich unmöglich wissen oder verstehen, aber wenn die beiden Händehielten oder sich innig umarmten, war das für den Doctor bereits eine sehr vertraute Geste, die es auf Gallifrey so nie gegeben hätte. Er hatte viele Jahre mit seinen menschlichen Begleitern gebraucht, um zu lernen, dass solche Gesten normal und völlig harmlos waren. Aber erst mit Rose hatte er letztendlich gelernt, Berührungen sogar zu genießen…

Sein innerer, gallifreyischer Instinkt zur Flucht aus dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation war zwar stark, aber die Versuchung, Roses warme, weichen Hände auf seinen verkrampften Schultern und seiner Haut zu spüren, stellte sich am Ende als stärker heraus.

„...Ja? Wenn Sie meinen, das hilft...!“, sagte er schließlich nach einer langen, langen Pause, seine Stimme eine Oktave höher als sonst. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, löste der Doctor nervös den Knoten seiner locker sitzenden Krawatte, zog sie durch den Kragen und warf sie mit etwas zu viel Schwung achtlos neben sich. Danach zog er das hellblaue Hemd aus seiner Hose und knöpfte es mit routinierten, wenn auch etwas zittrigen Bewegungen auf.

Als der Doctor endlich antwortete, atmete Rose erleichtert aus. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit zwischen ihrer Frage und seiner Antwort gespannt die Luft angehalten hatte. Mit wild klopfenden Herzen aber breitem Grinsen beobachtete sie, wie der Doctor die Krawatte ablegte – sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sie bis ans andere Ende der Couch warf – und sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Erst dann realisierte sie, dass er es auch tatsächlich ausziehen wollte und dass sie dazu die Hände von seinen schmalen Schultern nehmen musste. Erst im letzten Moment löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre und ließ ihn los. Mit zittrigen Händen half sie ihm aus dem Hemd, indem sie es am Kragen festhielt, während er aus den Ärmeln schlüpfte. Schließlich landete es neben ihm auf dem Fußboden. Überraschenderweise trug er nichts weiter drunter wie sonst, aber das lag wohl an den sommerlichen Temperaturen in der kleinen Wohnung.

Seinen nackten Oberkörper so nah vor sich zu haben, trieb Rose erneut das Blut in die Wangen. Sie hatte ihn schon zweimal oben ohne gesehen, erst kurz nach seiner Regeneration, als sie ihn in Howards Pyjama gesteckt hatte und auf Lagomo IV, als er auf der Suche nach ihr tagelang durch die Wüste rennen musste. Sie wusste, dass er sehr schlank gebaut war und schmalere Schultern hatte als in seiner vorherigen Regeneration. Aber unter seinen sonst so zahlreichen Kleidungsschichten verbarg er erstaunlich athletische, drahtige Muskeln, die sich sichtbar unter seiner hellen, kühlen Haut abzeichneten und deren Anblick Rose den Atem raubte. Denn kurz nach seiner Regeneration war sie viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen, um seinen Anblick zu genießen und auf Lagomo IV hatte sie ihn nur über einen Bildschirm sehen können. Ihn jetzt so nah vor sich haben, war faszinierend! Genau wie seine Wangen waren seine Schultern dezent mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelt und hier und da war auch der ein oder andere Leberfleck zu sehen. Rose musste sich ein kleines Auflachen verkneifen, weil sie sich plötzlich an die ersten Momente in seiner neuen Gestalt erinnerte. Er hatte gleich zu Anfang bemerkt, dass er zwischen den Schulterblättern einen Leberfleck hatte und sie hatte sich vorgestellt, dass der groß und auffällig wäre. Aber tatsächlich war es nur ein etwas größerer Pigmentfleck in der Haut und weder auffällig noch störend. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, bevor sie die Hände hob, um die versprochene Massage fortzuführen.

Doch noch bevor sie seine Haut berührte, fiel Rose noch etwas ein. Ohne weitere Erklärung sprang sie plötzlich auf das Sofa, drehte sich nach rechts um und durchwühlte eine Schublade in der alten Vitrine, die gleich in der Ecke neben der Couch stand.

Erst da drehte sich der Doctor endlich zu ihr um und sah sie irritiert an. Die Muskeln im Nacken schmerzten bei der Bewegung, aber das lenkte ihn wenigstens von seiner Nervosität ab.

„Was machen Sie da?“, fragte er und wünschte sich, seine Stimme würde endlich ihre normale Tonlage wiederfinden.

„Meine Mum hat hier immer... – ah, hier ist es!“, antwortete Rose und hielt ihm strahlend eine kleine Flasche Massageöl entgegen, bevor sie sich wieder genau wie vorher platzierte, mit den nackten Beinen links und rechts neben ihm.

Seine großen Augen und die leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verrieten die Skepsis des Doctors. Sein Gesicht sah fast ein wenig so aus, als hätte er Angst davor, was sie als nächstes mit ihm vorhatte.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?“ Bei seinem ungewohnt unsicheren Ton ging Rose das Herz auf. Sie kannte ihn fast ausschließlich nur selbstbewusst und nur selten ließ er sich seine Unsicherheit anmerken. Ganz anders jetzt. Der Time Lord wirkte auf Rose ungewöhnlich nervös und verwundbar. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht ganz genau aufpasste, würde er die metaphorische Notbremse ziehen und davonlaufen.

„Ohne Massageöl kann ich Sie schlecht anständig massieren!“, sagte sie darum in sanftem Ton und gab ein wenig Öl auf ihre Hände. „Hatten Sie noch nie eine richtige Massage?“

„Doch, klar, natürlich! Schon oft! Trepasa 7 im 24. Jahrhundert – ein reiner Spa-Planet mit Wohlfühlbehandlungen, Schlammbädern, Ayurveda-Massagen, Shea-Butter, Hot-Stone und Gurken auf den Augen – das volle Programm! ...“, rasselte er in Höchstgeschwindigkeit herunter. Sein plötzlicher Redefluss, die sinnfreie Aneinanderreihung von themenbezogenen Begriffen und die Tatsache, dass er stur geradeaus sah, waren für Rose genug Beweise, dass er nicht ganz ehrlich war.

„Also nein!“, schlussfolgerte sie und lachte leise, während sie das Öl auf ihren Händen verteilte und auf angenehme Temperatur brauchte.

Der Lüge überführt, seufzte der Doctor geschlagen und antwortete nicht mehr. Rose kannte ihn wirklich zu gut, um ihr was vorzumachen. Eigentlich sollte ihn das stören, aber stattdessen war er stolz auf sie. Da sie hinter ihm saß, konnte sie zum Glück nicht das kleine, liebevolle Lächeln sehen, dass sich auf seine Lippen stahl. Aber es hielt auch nicht lange. Sobald Rose ihre eingeölten Hände auf seine Schultern legte und mit genau dem richtigen Druck seine verspannte Muskulatur bearbeitete, fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter und anschließend der Kopf auf die Brust. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich eine Massage so himmlisch anfühlen konnte!

Das Lächeln auf Roses Lippen wurde noch breiter, als sie mit klopfendem Herzen vorsichtig seine verkrampften Muskeln massierte. Doch als der Time Lord sich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne fallen ließ und Rose einen Blick auf den Rest seines Rückens werfen konnte, hielt sie erschrocken inne und atmete scharf ein.

„Oh mein Gott, Doctor, was ist mit Ihrem Rücken passiert?“, fragte sie entsetzt, mit größter Vorsicht die lange, dunkelviolette Linie nachzeichnend, die quer über seine Lendenwirbelsäule und die Muskulatur daneben verlief.

„Ach das! Das ist nichts!“, sagte er schnell. „Da hat mich die Wache mit seinem Stock getroffen, als ich mit dem Monarchen geredet habe – sehr unhöflich, wenn Sie mich fragen, jemanden mitten im Satz von hinten mit einem Stock zu schlagen...“ Peinlich berührt spielte der Doctor an seinem Ohrläppchen herum und vermied es, sich umzudrehen. Er spielte mit Absicht die ganze Sache herunter, damit sich Rose nicht unnötig Sorgen um ihn machte. Aber genau genommen hatte ihn der Schlag der Leibwache direkt auf die Knie geschickt und beim Zweiten auf den Hinterkopf hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren. Sein Kopf brummte immer noch deswegen...

„Tut das nicht höllisch weh?“, unterbrach sie ihn besorgt und fuhr noch einmal behutsam die dunkle Linie nach. Er erschauderte bei ihrer zarten Berührung und Rose fühlte, wie sich Gänsehaut unter ihren Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.

„Ein bisschen?“ Seine Antwort klang eher wie eine Frage, weil seine Stimme wieder einmal eine Oktave in die Höhe geschossen war.

„Oh, tut mir Leid!“ Erschrocken zog Rose ihre Hände weg. Hatte sie ihm etwa wehgetan? Sie hoffte doch nicht! Aber die Versuchung, seine nackte Haut zu berühren, war extrem groß.

„Nein! So hab ich das nicht gemeint! Sie tun mir nicht weh!“, versicherte er ihr schnell und drehte sich nun doch endlich ein Stück zu ihr um, um sie anzusehen. Auch seine Wangen sahen eindeutig roter aus als normal und er spielte nervös an seinem Ohr. „Genaugenommen…“ Doch dann drehte er sich schnell wieder nach vorn. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, seinen Satz zu beenden und biss stattdessen nervös die Zähne zusammen.

Doch er musste gar nicht weiter sprechen. Wenn sich Rose jetzt nicht völlig täuschte, konnte der Doctor nur eines meinen und ein breites verschmitztes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

„…gefällt Ihnen das?!“, beendete sie für ihn den Satz in einem tiefen, verführerischen Ton, während sie erneut hauchzart über seine Haut streichelte. Damit brachte sie ihn ein weiteres Mal zum Erschaudern, bevor er seufzend nickte und sich noch ein Stück nach vorn lehnte. Was geschah hier gerade nur? Rose hätte sich nie zu träumen gewagt, dass er so etwas mit sich machen ließ! Und selbst wenn, würde er nie zugeben, wie sehr ihm das alles gefiel! Nicht, dass sie sich beschwerte – sie freute sich sehr, dass er ausnahmsweise so offen zu ihr war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen legte Rose erneut ihre eingeölten Hände auf seine Schultern und begann, seine verkrampften Muskeln zu massieren. Sie wechselte feste, knetende Bewegungen mit zarten, streichelnden Berührungen ab und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Doctor erneut zufrieden seufzte. Allmählich ließ er seinen Kopf wieder auf die Brust sinken und nach ein paar weiteren, festen Rotationen an einem besonders harten Muskelstrang stöhnte er erneut leise aber genussvoll vor sich hin.

Egal wie sehr er versuchte, diese Laute zu unterdrücken, er schien keinerlei Gewalt mehr über seine verräterischen Stimmbänder zu haben. Jede Berührung ihrer Hände ließ ihn wohlig erschaudern und seine Muskeln entspannten sich merklich. Er verstand nicht, warum er sich das so lange vorenthalten hatte. Roses Massage war einfach himmlisch! Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so entspannt gewesen zu sein. Paradoxerweise klopften seine Herzen wild in seiner Brust und er verstand nicht so ganz, warum. Aber er versuchte nicht länger, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn seine Stimmbänder machten, was sie wollten, sollten seine Herzen das eben auch tun. Er war gerade einfach viel zu entspannt, um sich darum zu kümmern. Er fühlte sich wie Wachs in ihren Händen!

Noch nie hatte er sich gegenüber einer seiner Begleiterinnen so sehr gehen lassen. Und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Berührungen jemals so sehr genossen zu haben wie in diesem Moment. Aber Rose war einfach so fantastisch. Nicht nur im Massieren, sondern in jederlei Hinsicht. Er hatte schon viele Begleiterinnen gehabt, aber niemand hatte je so perfekt zu ihm gepasst wie Rose Marion Tylor. Sie trieb ihn in den richtigen Momenten voran und hielt in den richtigen Momenten zurück. Sie machte ihn auf das aufmerksam, was er übersah und stellte immer genau die richtigen Fragen, um ihn der Lösung eines Problems näher zu bringen. Sie erinnerte ihn daran, dass jedes Leben wertvoll war, sogar sein eigenes. Und sie half ihm, die schrecklichen Erinnerungen und den Schmerz des Zeitkrieges zu verarbeiten und nach und nach zu vergessen. Er verdankte ihr so vieles! Sein Leben, seine mentale Gesundheit, sein Glück! Nach dem Krieg hätte er nicht gedacht, jemals wieder so lebensfroh sein zu können. Aber mit ihr war alles so leicht, so unbeschwert, so entspannt. Er könnte sie küssen für all das, was sie ihm gab….

Aber momentan genoss er noch ihre warmen Hände auf seiner Haut. Sie knetete die harten Stränge über seinen Schulterblättern durch und rotierte dann mit genau dem richtigen Druck an dessen inneren Kanten entlang nach unten. Mit den Knöcheln ihrer Finger fuhr sie dann links und rechts an seiner Wirbelsäule wieder nach oben. Sie spürte jeden seiner drahtigen Muskeln und Sehnen und fühlte genau, wo die Verspannungen saßen.

Sein gelegentliches, genussvolles Stöhnen wurde allmählich lauter. Durch seine positiven Reaktionen ermutigt, traute sich Rose, mehr und mehr von seinem Rücken zu massieren und tastete sich Stück für Stück weiter nach unten. Natürlich machte sie einen großen Bogen um das schmerzhaft aussehende Hämatom im unteren Lendenbereich, um ihm nicht doch noch ausversehen wehzutun. Aber auch dort fand sie harte Muskelstränge und bekam für ihre Bemühungen wohlige Seufzer als Antwort.

Rose konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Bilder und Fantasien durch den Kopf gingen, welche die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzen und ihr Herz wild schlagen ließen. Es waren Bilder, wie sie ihm sonst noch solche Laute entlocken könnte – wo sie ihn überall berühren, küssen, schmecken könnte. Allein die bloße Vorstellung ließ ihre Körpertemperatur ansteigen und ihre Körpermitte pulsieren. Sie hoffte nur inständig, dass er davon nichts bemerkte mit seinen ach so empfindlichen Time Lord Sinnen…

Als sie damals mit ihrem alten Doctor in Jeans und Lederjacke auf Reisen gegangen war, hatte sie zunächst angenommen, dass er keinerlei sexuelle Motivation besaß. Wie oft hatte er abfällig über die „dummen Primaten“ gesprochen, die rund um die Uhr nur an das Eine denken konnten?! Damals hatte sie Mühe gehabt, sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie hätte zu gern erlebt und hatte sich auch oft vorgestellt, dass der alte Doctor einmal seine Grenzen überschritt, die Kontrolle aufgab und seinen Urinstinkten nachging. Vorzugsweise mit ihr! Und hin und wieder hätte sie schwören können, in seinen Augen eine Art unterdrückte Leidenschaft zu sehen, die sie nur zu gern entfesselt hätte. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie manchmal angesehen oder sie fest umarmt hatte, hatte Hoffnung in ihr aufkommen lassen, dass er doch nicht ganz so asexuell war, wie er gern vorgegeben hatte, zu sein. Sie erinnerte sich an viele kleine Momente…

Cardiff 1869, im Keller eingesperrt, als er ihre Hand fest in seine nahm und ihr im Angesicht des sicheren Todes sagte, wie froh er war, sie getroffen zu haben; Im Konferenzraum von 10 Downingstreet, als er lieber das Schicksal der ganzen Erde riskiert hätte, anstatt sie zu verlieren; Wie fest er ihre Hand im Fahrstuhl der Game Station genommen und wie intensiv er sie dabei angesehen hatte; Wie nah er sie zu sich gezogen hatte bei ihrem Tanz in der TARDIS, nur um Jack etwas zu beweisen; Wie er ihr auf Weinende Frau seine Lederjacke um die Schultern gelegt hatte, damit sie nicht fror; Und die unzähligen Male, die er offensichtlich eifersüchtig war auf Adam, Jack oder einen anderen hübschen, jungen Mann, ob außerirdisch oder nicht…

Als Rose sich an diese vielen Momente erinnerte und an die Blicke, die er ihr aus seinen stahlblauen Augen zugeworfen hatte, konnte sie sich plötzlich vorstellen, dass er damals vielleicht doch mehr für sie empfunden hatte als rein platonische Freundschaft. Oder war das alles nur pures Wunschdenken von ihr? Hatte sie sich das Leuchten in seinen Augen vielleicht nur eingebildet?

Denn seit seiner Regeneration benahm sich der Doctor anders ihr gegenüber – Rose fühlte weniger Anspannung und Traurigkeit von ihm ausgehen, weniger unterdrückte Emotionen, ob gut oder schlecht. Er wirkte viel fröhlicher, aufgeschlossener, ein Energiebündel schlechthin. Er suchte auch öfter als zuvor ihre Nähe, berührte und umarmte sie häufiger, flirtete sogar mit ihr – zumindest hatte sie es so verstanden, als er zu Weihnachten neben der TARDIS ihre Hand genommen und ihr so nah gekommen war, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht hatte spüren können. Und auch der jetzige Moment, wo er sich mit freiem Oberkörper von ihr massieren ließ und dabei genussvolle Laute von sich gab, die eher an ein Liebespaar im Schlafzimmer erinnerten als an Freunde auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher, war einer dieser Augenblicke, die Rose ernsthaft über ihren Freundschaftsstatus nachdenken ließen. Immerhin hatte sie der alte Doctor immer abgewiesen, wenn sie ihm eine Massage angeboten hatte! Und nun saß er vor ihr und ließ sie seine nackte Haut berühren, obwohl er sich sonst immer unter mehreren Schichten von Kleidung versteckte. Ja, ok, er war nervös dabei, das merkte sie natürlich deutlich. Aber er ließ sie dennoch weitermachen und das war doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder etwa nicht? Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn sie einen Schritt weiter gehen würde? Würde er sie stoppen? Oder sie machen lassen? Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden…

In einer Kurzschlussreaktion zog Rose den Time Lord plötzlich sanft an den Schultern zurück, sodass er wieder an der Couch lehnte und ließ ihre Hände in einer fließenden, zarten Berührung nach vorn über seine dezent behaarte Brust gleiten, während sie sich über ihn beugte. So eingerahmt von ihr, konnte er nicht viel mehr machen, als den Kopf soweit zurückzulehnen, dass er zwischen ihren Knien auf der Couch zum Liegen kam. Aus großen, überraschten Augen sah er sie von unten an, aber protestierte nicht und hielt sie auch nicht auf. Rose konnte das schnelle Schlagen seiner beiden Herzen unter ihren Händen spüren, was sie schließlich ermutigte, noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

Sie schenkte ihm ihr bestes, verführerisches Lächeln, obwohl sie innerlich so nervös war wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Immerhin war sie dem Time Lord gerade so nahe wie noch nie zuvor, mit ihrem Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt von seinem. Noch einmal tief durchatmend, versuchte sie, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Wissen Sie, Doctor…“, begann sie schließlich leise und so selbstsicher und verführerisch, wie sie konnte. „…Wenn Sie mit in mein Zimmer kommen, können Sie sich hinlegen und ich massiere Sie dort weiter?!“ Rose hatte schon eine ganze Weile überlegt, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihm ein so eindeutiges Angebot zu machen. Aber die Tatsache, dass er bereits so weit mitgegangen war und sie wider aller Erwartungen noch nicht gestoppt hatte, hatte Hoffnung in ihr aufkommen lassen. Und Rose wusste, wenn sie jetzt diesen innigen und intimen Moment nicht nutzte, würde so eine Gelegenheit wahrscheinlich nie wieder kommen.

Der Doctor sah sie lange mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an, was Rose nur noch nervöser machte. Überlegte er gerade, wie er ihr Angebot höflich ablehnen und dann das Weite suchen konnte? Ihre Selbstsicherheit geriet mit jeder stillen Sekunde ins Wanken.

Tatsächlich gingen dem Doctor unzählige Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf und er wägte die Pros und Contras ab, die ihr Vorschlag mit sich brachte. Er war sich aber leider nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihre Einladung in ihr Zimmer nicht missverstand und ob Rose vielleicht wirklich nur vom Fortführen ihrer Massage redete. Doch ihr verführerischer Tonfall und ihre zarten Berührungen auf seiner Brust – bei Rassilon, jetzt musste er sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um sie nicht direkt zu küssen – ließen anderes vermuten! Und wenn er seiner fabelhaften Nase trauen konnte, die ihre Hormone und Pheromone unbewusst analysierte, verfolgte sie tatsächlich eine andere Motivation. Überraschenderweise war er im ersten Moment auch gar nicht abgeneigt gewesen, ihr Angebot anzunehmen! Wie gesagt, der Drang, sie zu küssen und seinerseits zu berühren war sehr stark. Aber wenn er diesen Impulsen tatsächlich nachging, würde es kein Zurück mehr für sie beide geben! Wenn er jetzt mit ihr in ihr Zimmer ging, wäre es definitiv nicht nur für eine harmlose Rückenmassage! Und zugegeben, es gab so viele gute Gründe, auf ihr Angebot einzugehen – doch leider gab es noch mehr Gründe dagegen! Nicht nur, dass er ein kleinwenig abergläubig war und nicht riskieren wollte, sein Schicksal herauszufordern – denn immer, wenn er dachte, gerade glücklich zu sein, kündigte sich in aller Regel die nächste Katastrophe an – oder dass Beziehungen oder gar Bindungen zu anderen Spezies bei den Time Lords generell verboten waren. Nein, er wusste, dass er Rose auf kurz oder lang verlieren würde, so wie er noch jede seiner Begleiterinnen und Begleiter am Ende verloren hatte. Nicht alle Abschiede waren gleichermaßen schmerzhaft für ihn gewesen und bei manchen hatte er selbst den Anstoß dazu gegeben. Aber schon seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abenteuer ahnte er, dass der unausweichliche Verlust von Rose ihm am Ende beide Herzen brechen würde. Das allein wäre sicherlich schlimm genug, aber wenn er sich mit Leib und Seele auf eine Beziehung mit ihr einlassen würde, vielleicht sogar eine Bindung mit ihr einging, würde ihr Verlust ihn schließlich zerstören – völlig, durch und durch, komplett zerstören! Darum hielt er sich bisher zurück und achtete darauf, dass ihre Beziehung rein freundschaftlich blieb. Er hatte für sich selbst Grenzen festgelegt und Mauern zwischen ihnen errichtet, die er unter keinen Umständen überschreiten wollte – zumindest normalerweise, denn genaugenommen hatte er beides bereits überschritten, als er sein Hemd vor ihr abgelegt hatte. Aber ihre Massage fühlte sich einfach so fantastisch an! Und es fiel ihm ohnehin von Tag zu Tag schwerer, seine Grenzen und Mauern aufrecht zu halten…

Weil der Doctor so lange keine Reaktion zeigte und sie nur aus großen, tiefgründigen Augen von unten ansah, zog Rose schließlich die Notbremse. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder zurücklehnen und die Hände von seiner Brust nehmen, um dann hoffentlich für immer im Boden zu versinken, als der Doctor ihre Hände plötzlich mit seinen einfing und mit sicherem Griff dort festhielt. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, während sie überrascht seinen Blick suchte und mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch auf seine Antwort wartete.

„Ich glaube…“, sagte der Doctor schließlich langsam und mit erstaunlich tiefer und fester Stimme, „…dass wir das lieber auf ein andermal verschieben.“ Mit eindringlichem Blick sah er sie an, in der Hoffnung, sie könne darin sehen, was er ihr eigentlich sagen wollte. Er konnte ohnehin nicht in Worte fassen, was sie ihm bedeutete, egal wie viele Sprachen er fließend sprach. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, bevor er schließlich kurz ihre Hände drückte und dann losließ.

Rose verlor sich beinahe in seinen tiefen, braunen Augen, die zeitlos und mit dem Leuchten der Sterne darin ihren Blick gefangen hielten. Als sie seine Antwort hörte, war sie im ersten Moment enttäuscht und im Zweiten beschämt. Doch dann realisierte sie, was er tatsächlich gesagt hatte und Überraschung und Hoffnung kamen in ihr auf. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört? Hatte er tatsächlich ‚ein andermal‘ gesagt? Hieß das etwa, dass er prinzipiell nicht abgeneigt war, ihr Angebot anzunehmen? Dass es irgendwann vielleicht doch dazu kommen würde? Doch dann kam Panik ihr auf. Was, wenn er gar nicht verstanden hatte, wozu sie ihn wirklich eingeladen hatte? Immerhin war er der Doctor und konnte brilliant und überaus begriffsstutzig zur selben Zeit sein! Er hatte schon mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er nicht sonderlich gut darin war, subtile oder zweideutige Andeutungen zu verstehen.

Rose kam die rettende Idee, so zu tun, als hätte sie wirklich nur von einer Rückenmassage auf ihrem Bett gesprochen. Also in etwa genau so, wie er schon mal vom ‚Tanzen‘ geredet und vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht etwas ganz anderes gemeint hatte.

Draufgängerisch und mit ihrer Zunge zwischen den Zähnen grinste Rose ihn an, auch wenn ihr Selbstbewusstsein in diesem Moment nur vorgetäuscht war.

„Wie Sie wollen! Ich kann Sie massieren, wann immer Ihnen danach ist!“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihre Finger noch einmal verführerisch zart an seiner Brust hinauf bis zu seinem Hals und über seine Wangen gleiten – das konnte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen und sie wollte das Gefühl seiner weichen, kühlen Haut unter ihren Händen für immer in ihr Gedächtnis einbrennen – bevor sie schnell aufstand und in ihr Zimmer flüchtete.

Der Doctor schaute ihr mit großen Augen und offenen Mund hinterher. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder in der Lange war, einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu formulieren. Erst dann atmete er tief durch, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und hoffte, nicht falsch entschieden zu haben.

 

\---

 

Als Rose am nächsten Morgen mit dem Doctor und ihrer Mum am Frühstückstisch saß – sie hatte die restlich Nacht in ihrem Zimmer verbracht, weil sie ihm so bald nicht wieder in die Augen sehen konnte – war zum Glück alles so, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Zumindest so lange, bis Jackie mit ihrem Toast fertig war und den Mund aufmachte.

„Ach übrigens, wenn ihr das nächste Mal übereinander herfallt, dann doch bitte in dieser komischen blauen Kiste! Bei dem Gestöhne hat ja kein Mensch schlafen können!“, sagte sie und warf dem Doctor einen vernichtend bösen Blick zu. Der arme Time Lord verschluckte sich daraufhin an seinem Tee, den er gerade trank und hustete in seine Tasse. Ob er aus Verlegenheit rot anlief oder weil er sich verschluckt hatte, konnte Rose nicht genau sagen. Aber sie war gerade heilfroh darüber, dass er ihr Angebot nicht angenommen hatte! Allein der Gedanke, ihre Mum hätte alles mit anhören können…

„Wir sind nicht übereinander her gefallen, Mum!“, protestierte Rose verärgert, aber auch sie fühlte Blut in ihre Wangen schießen – es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie es nicht darauf angelegt. „Ich habe ihm nur den Rücken massiert!“

„Na wenn ihr das so nennen wollt!“ Jackie verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wann würden die beiden endlich zugeben, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen lief? Wollten sie sie denn ewig für dumm verkaufen? Ein Blinder hätte sehen können, dass sie mehr als Freunde waren. Oder waren sie selbst nur zu blind, das zu erkennen?

Kopfschüttelnd stand Jackie vom Küchentisch auf und brachte ihr Geschirr zur Spüle. Sie wartete geduldig, bis der Doctor sich wieder beruhigt hatte, bevor sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht fortfuhr. „Ach ja, und falls Sie Ihre Krawatte suchen, Doctor, die liegt hinter der Couch!“

Mit Genugtuung hörte Jackie zu, wie er sich ein weiteres Mal an seinem Tee verschluckte und lachte böse in sich hinein, bevor sie sich um den Abwasch kümmerte. Manchmal machte er es ihr aber auch zu einfach!

 

 

 


End file.
